League of the Seven Kingdoms
by I.C.2014
Summary: In this story, the houses of Westeros are gyms. Jon, unwanted by his father's wife, decides to leave on a journey with his Shiny Eevee. Along the way, he meets a shy, intelligent, self-proclaimed coward and a fiery girl from a disgraced family. Together, they go on a journey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Leagues of the Seven Kingdoms**_

 **Summary:** In this story, the houses of Westeros are gyms. Houses Targaryan and Greyjoy are disgraced gyms that no one goes to anymore; no longer supported by the League. Jon, who is unwanted by the wife of his Gym Leader father, decides to leave on a journey with his Shiny Eevee. Along the way, he meets a shy, intelligent, self-proclaimed coward and a fiery girl from a disgraced family. Together, these outcasts take the world by storm.

* * *

Jon and Robb watched as the double doors opened. An older girl with short black hair walked out of the doors, despondent. The girl was wearing a blue, bulky jacket over a pink skirt that almost covered her equally pink sneakers. An older man they recognized as their father walked out after her. The man, Eddard "Ned" Stark, the leader of the Winterfell Gym, walked over to the girl and held his hand out. "It was a good battle," he stated. "You and you're Pokémon did well."

The girl smiled sadly. "Not well enough apparently."

"You can always come back and challenge me," Ned stated.

The girl nodded. "I'll be sure to do that. Hopefully the next time I challenge you, I'll walk out with a badge this time." She left Winterfell and walked out of the door. It seemed that dad won again, Jon thought.

An older boy of sixteen years also came out of the doors, smirking. He was wearing a black hoodie with yellow sleeves. He wore dark brown cargo pants, black socks and black converse high tops. In his hands were two flags- one green and one red in his hands. The boy, Theon Greyjoy walked towards the two waiting boys, as smug as a cat that got the cream. "Your father beat another challenger."

That had already been obvious to Jon. His father, Ned Stark has been the Gym leader of the Winterfell Gym since Robert Baratheon became the new Champion and disposed of the previous Champion, Rhaegar Targaryan, and the Targaryan family from King's Landing. Since that moment, Ned Stark has been very difficult to beat.

"She was nothing special," Theon started in that bragging voice of his. "She never stood a chance."

"That's enough," a gruff voice said. Ned Stark walked over to the boys. "That girl and her Pokémon tried their best to win a badge. I may have won today, but I could have also lost. I might lose when she comes back to challenge me. I don't ever want to hear you insult any challenger who battled honorably, do you understand me?"

The boys nodded with a "yes sir." Ned walked towards the dining room. "Now let us go and eat lunch. After that, we can take a ride out into the Town. Or perhaps out to the woods."

Jon didn't need to be told twice. The town surrounding the Winterfell Gym, Winter Town was a small town, but there were usually a lot of interesting merchants that came to sell things from different towns and even different lands; Jon remembered on time, he had being sold a bunch of evolutionary stones that he had bought from a man in Pentos. Some of the stones, he had one each given to his younger siblings: Arya, Bran and Rickon.

Theon had thought he had been stupid; why spend all those money on those stones when Jon have any Pokémon of his own he asked. Jon didn't care; he knew that Theon had just been jealous because he didn't have the money to buy anything as cool nor did Jon give him any.

They had made it to the dining hall. Sitting at the table, there were already five people sitting around it. One was an older pleasantly looking, red haired woman and the rest of the Stark children. Once you looked at them, you could see the resemblance these children had that this woman, Catelyn Tully Stark and Ned Stark.

The oldest girl had red hair going past her shoulders. She was wearing a blue dress with long sleeves. The dress had white fur coming out of the neck of the dress, the bottom of the skirt and the end of the sleeves. She had bright blue eyes that looked very much like her mothers. This girl was what one would describe as an attractive child; one could see that she would grow into an attractive young woman. Her name was Sansa Stark and she was 11 years old.

The second child looked completely different from the first girl. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a braid, grey eyes. Where Sansa's face was heart shaped, this girl's face was longer. She wore a gray dress and black sneakers with grey outlines. Jon knew if that she had it her way, 9 years old Arya Stark would wear her usual dark brown pants and her blue shirt with white sleeves, but her mother would not have it. Catelyn Tully did everything in her power to make Arya more "ladylike". Jon knew it was a complete waste of time; Arya had a good amount of what their father called wolf blood. All of the Stark children had wolf's blood, but Arya had more than most of her siblings. Jon loved her for it and wouldn't have her any other way.

The next child was 7 year-old Bran Stark. He had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a long sleeve white shirt, with a brown leather vest, dark pants and boots. He was an intelligent and inquisitive child who could hardly be limited to the ground. If he hadn't been sitting here, he would have expected Bran to climb some of the trees in the Godswood or even Winterfell itself.

Last but not least was the littlest Stark of all, Rickon who was 3 years old. He had curly brown hair. He wore a tiny outfit with a green shirt, blue pants and brown snow boots. He sat next to his mother, throwing his bacon and Bran.

"Stop Rickon," Bran said annoyed. Rickon laughed.

Ned took his seat at the other head of the table, across from his wife. Jon sat with Arya on his left and Bran at his right; far enough from Catelyn Stark, nee. Tully, whose blue eyes haven't stopped glaring at him since he sat down; Jon would taken the seat next to his father, but he knew that it would have raised her ire against him. Besides, Rob had already taken that seat, with Theon sitting next to him.

"How did your Gym battle go Dad?" Arya asked excitingly. All of the younger children (except perhaps Sansa) watched their father with excitement, awaiting his response.

"The trainer I had faced used four Pokémon against me," Ned began. "She used mostly fire- types; a Vulpix, a Rapidash and a Flareon. Her Vulpix lost to Cyrogonal, but her Rapidash did defeat Cyrogonal. Soon after that, I defeated her Rapidash with my Lapras. When she released, she released an Ampharos; I suppose that she thought that if to defeat Lapras with a type advantage. While her Ampharos knew powerful electric attacks such as Thunder Punch and Thunder, it wasn't enough to defeat my Lapras. Lapras and I managed to defeat her third Pokémon. Then she sent her final Pokémon, Flareon. Lapras defeated it very easily."

"The whole battle didn't really last all that long," Theon drawled. "The longest part was around the beginning, between Vulpix, Cyrogonal and Rapidash. But that Rapidash fainted, everything went downhill for the challenger."

"She must have thought that she could win only using type advantage," Robb said thoughtfully.

"But shouldn't that have worked?" Bran said.

Ned shook his head. "While type advantage can help win a battle, that isn't all there is to it. There are other factors that she should have considered. Honestly knowing your opponent is the best way to win a gym battle."

"Doesn't that mean that she will have a better chance at beating you?" Jon asked. "Since she's already battled you, she has a better idea of what Pokémon you use and their moves now."

Ned Stark smiled with pride at Jon's thoughtfulness. "That's right Jon," Ned smiled. "And I do hope that she wins next time."

Jon was curious. "Why?"

Ned's wife, Catelyn Tully Stark frowned severely. "Must you always ask questions?" she growled.

Jon's shoulder tensed. His father's wife, Catelyn Tully Stark, was the mother of all of his siblings, not his mother. Ever since Ned Stark came home with him, a baby who he had slept with one night, she has always hated him and never let him forget that she was not his mother. She was always so harsh to him and always treated him like he was garbage; all she saw when she looked at Jon was a living reminder that his father had loved someone else and a threat her oldest son, Robb's position as heir of the Winterfell gym..

Arya glared at her mother. "You don't need to be mean to Jon!"

"Arya!" Ned exclaimed. "Enough."

"But she was being mean to Jon," Arya stated defiantly.

"It's fine Arya," Jon said quickly. "We're about to go out into Town, so finish that plate so we can go."

Catelyn glared coolly. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ned finished chewing his eggs. "I plan on taking the children out to town."

"The girls and Rickon won't be able to go," Catelyn quickly answered. "The girls need to practice their sewing and Rickon is much to young to appreciate a day trip."

Sansa took her mother's decision in stride. Rickon didn't seem to understand nor care what the grown ups were talking about. Arya had a much different reaction to what her mother stated.

"But I want to go!" Arya exclaimed loudly.

"Arya!" Catelyn snapped.

Arya turned towards her father. "I want to go!"

Ned looked towards his youngest daughter and then his wife of almost twenty years. "If your mother says you have to stay, then I will not argue with her."

"But it's not fair."

I should have kept my mouth shut, Jon thought. He was sure that Mrs. Stark was only keeping the girls from going because of him. She would have kept Robb, Bran and Rickon from going if she could give an adequate reason. Jon felt guilt. The oldest daughter, Sansa smiled serenely. "It's fine dad. I like sewing; and Arcerus knows that Arya could certainly practice her sewing more often."

Arya blushed in embarrassment. Arya's sewing was atrocious, and it was the nicest way to put it. She couldn't sew anything to save her life, not that she even wanted to. "I don't even want to sew!"

"Arya enough!" Carelyn screeched.

Arya got up from the table and ran away from the family. It wasn't fair! Arya felt the tears that were threatening to fall.

Both Ned and Catelyn got ready to get up from the table, but Jon stopped them. "Let me go after her."

Mrs. Stark huffed, "Absolutely not-."

"Please," Jon said; he only looked at his father.

Ned nodded his consent. Jon got up and ran after her. It didn't take him very long to find Arya; once he got out of the dining room, he went up the stairs and went into his own bedroom and just as he suspected, Arya was crying on top of his bed. Unfortunately, Arya and her mother tended to have arguments all the time. When she wanted to get away from her mother or from the nanny that was in charge of her sewing lessons, Mordane, one of the places that she would run to Jon's room; they shared a very close relationship. Jon knew that he really should have favorites among his siblings, but if he could, he would say that Arya was his closest sibling, even before Robb. Jon walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, waiting quietly as Arya slowed her sobbing. "Arya…"

"It's not fair," Arya said wiping her face. "She was being mean to you and now she won't let me go out to town with you. Why can't she just see that you're my brother? That it doesn't matter who your mother is?"

Jon stayed silent. His unknown mother, whose name his father kept to this day, was not the issue right now. His only concern is to comfort Arya. "Please don't fight with your mother Arya."

"But it's not fair," she said, petulantly.

"No it isn't." Jon turned Arya around so that she was facing him. "The whole thing isn't fair, I wish that you would come with us. It won't be as fun without you; but you still shouldn't fight with your mother. She's the only one you're going to get. Please? I promise to bring you something really nice."

Arya stayed silent for a few moments, then he smiled. "You promise? Something really cool?"

Jon nodded. "Scout's honor."

Arya smiled and the two siblings shared a hug together. "I'm gonna go annoy Sansa and Mordane now."

Jon smirked. "Give them hell."

Arya nodded. Jon was really the only one who understood her. She ran out of the room and out of sight. Jon smiled after her. She'd be all right.

Robb appeared at the door. "Hurry up knucklehead, or you'll get left behind." The older boy ran away quickly after. Jon, not wanting to be left behind, ran after his brother. Once Jon and Robb and met their father, Bran and Theon, mounted the Mamoswine that the Stark family breaded for riding.

Ned led the four boys towards the town. What Winter Town did not have in size, it made up with shopping; the town was close to a port called White Harbor, which allowed for many sellers to come with their wares and sell so many different things. Merchants from south of the neck to from as far as Essos sometimes came to Winter Town to sell their wares. Anything from jewelry, clothing and to Pokémon items. One time when Jon was here, someone from Essos came and sold Jon a box with all of the evolutionary stones that have been discovered up to date; Robb and even Theon had been impressed that he had managed to find something like that to buy. He had given a Moon stone to Sansa, Water stone to Arya, a Fire stone to Bran and even a Thunder stone to little Rickon because they had been fascinated by them. Jon would have given one to Robb, but his brother had not wanted one. Jon didn't even offer Theon one; they never liked each other and Jon had not wanted to give anything to him. Jon had hoped that he would find something as cool during the market.

In front of the market, everyone had gotten off the Mamoswine that they had been riding. Ned turned towards the boys. "Alright, you older boys are allowed to go to these shops be yourself. Bran, you will stay with me. We will meet back in the square, in an hour. After that, we can travel into the woods just outside of town."

All of the boys nodded in understanding and the group had separated. Now to find something for Arya…

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER…

Jon made it back to the agreed meeting spot in defeat. No matter how many shops or stalls that Jon had visited, he couldn't seem to find something that he thought Arya would be fond of. He did manage to find some sort of pendant for Sansa; he and Sansa may not have been close, but that was really because she is ashamed of the fact that Jon's the living proof of the time their father had cheated on her mother. She was still his sister.

Now Jon was still without a present for Arya. They were now riding the Mamoswine into the Godswood forest; everything was covered in snow. There weren't any wild Pokémon running around.

"It's too quiet," Ned stated.

Jon silently agreed. Usually there were at least wild Sneasel running around, but there was nothing.

"What's that?" Bran said, pointing at the ground a few feet away. Jon could make out some sort of lump that was partially hidden under the snow.

"Stay here." Ned Stark got off of his Mamoswine and slowly walked over to the lump. He knelt down and swept the snow away with his hand. Once it was revealed, Robb quickly took control of the situation. "Close your eyes Bran," he said in his oldest brother voice. Jon assumed Bran obeyed, but he wouldn't know; he couldn't turn away from the site.

Under the snow, was a Glaceon curled up on the ground. Jon could only see it's back, but Jon could tell- both from his father's expression and the dried blood surrounding it- that it was dead. There was too much blood.

Ned released one of his pokemon, Weavile. "Vile."

"My friend," his father said roughly. "Please help me bury this poor creature."

Weavile took the time to study the dead creature that was lying dead on the ground. Weavile could tell that this female Glaceon had been a beautiful creature and now it lay dead. Weavile nodded and began to dig into the ground with his claws.

"Vee…."

Jon turned towards the sound. "Does anyone hear that?"

Theon turned towards his with his smirk. "Going crazy now bastard?"

Jon frowned severely. "There is something out here," he said firmly, loud enough for even his father to hear. "Everyone just listen."

Everyone became more alert.

"Vee..."

Without thinking, Jon slid off the Mamoswine and ran towards the sound. He heard his father calling his name, but he needed to get to that sound. Jon noticed small lumps a little ways from the Glaceon. Jon wiped the snow away to reveal a small tuff of white fur. "Over here." Robb, Theon, Ned and his Weavile ran towards him. By that point, Jon had uncovered one other lump, this one had brown fur. "They're Eevee!" Jon yelled excitedly. Bran came off his Mamoswine to take a look.

"Eevee," the younger boy said excitedly. Robb and Theon help to uncover the rest. In total there were six small Eevee in total. Bran smiled. "Can we keep them dad? Please?"

Ned looked at the bundles warily. "They need to be taken to the Pokémon Center before we decide anything," Ned stated.

That wasn't an outright 'no'. With some convincing, he might go along with Bran's request. Jon smiled, as he looked down at the normal brown Eevee and pure white Eevee that he held in his arms. "I think I just found Arya's present…" he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

SIX MONTHS LATER…

Robb and Jon stood across from each other on the battlefield, each with their Pokémon standing in front of them, ready to do battle.

"Use Quick Attack!" Robb Stark called, a brown Eevee with a grey bandana blurred out of sight. Jon and his own Eevee, Ghost, watched the scene in front calmly.

"Dodge with your own quick attack Ghost." Ghost used the attack to dodge his brother. The other Eevee ran right past Jon's. "Now use Bite Ghost." Ghost grabbed the other Eevee's tail with his teeth.

"Ee!" The Eevee yelped in pain.

"Grey Wind!" Robb called.

Jon threw his arm in front of him. "Now throw him!" Ghost turned his entire body around and released the other Eevee, Grey Wind's tail out of his mouth. Grey Wind was thrown hard into the ground.

The referee, Rodrick Cassel, waved a red flag. "Enough!" He yelled. The two boys turned towards the man, who helped trained them to battle. He was an older man, maybe past 60 years of age, with white hair thinning on the top; it was longer on the sides; the sideburns were tied past his chin in a strange way that went under his chin like some sort of tie. He was a large man wearing dark shirt, dark pants and a large brown vest that was held together by a belt around the man's waist. Rodrick Cassel was one of the vassals that worked for the Winterfell Gym.

"Jon, good idea using that Bite to catch them off guard. Robb, you need to work on your recovery; had you not been so shock by what they had been doing, you could have helped Grey Wind to recover and many counter attack. Besides that, you both have done really well."

Jon and Robb met each other in the middle of the battlefield with their Pokémon. They shared a smile and shook hands.

"Not bad little brother," Robb stated, "but next time I'll be the victor."

Jon smirked. "Don't be so sure about that." The audience watching the battle included the Stark siblings, except for Sansa, and Theon Greyjoy were sitting in the stands. Arya and Bran ran to the battling brothers with grins of their faces. Theon strolled over to Robb and Jon at a much slower pace, with his signature smirk.

"Jon!" Arya ran over to his arms. "That was great! Now it's our turn." The excited girl looked at the brown bundle that followed her. "Right Nymeria?"

The Eevee behind her nodded its head in determination. "Ee!"

Jon patted her head and smiled. Needless to say their father, Ned Stark had honored Bran's request; all of the Stark children- yes, even Jon- was given one Eevee. Nymeria was such a perfect match for Arya, it felt like Jon and the others had been destined to find those Eevee in the forest after their mother had been killed. Since five of the Eevee looked similar, the siblings had decided to give their Eevee different colored scarves around their necks until they were able to tell the difference.

Jon picked up his own Eevee; the only one who didn't need a scarf to stand out amongst his siblings. Ghost was a shiny Eevee whose fur was whiter than the other Eevee. He was also so silent, and never made any noise, earning the name Ghost. They were already so close after only six months together. That was why Jon felt like they would be able to do well in a journey.

Robb walked slapped Jon on the back with a grin. "Earth to Jon! You won the battle, so stop being glum."

Jon grinned. "And I'll continue to beat you too."

"Don't be so cocky!" Robb laughed. The brothers were continuing to exchange trash talk, until their father's ward, Theon Greyjoy walked over to them with his signature smirk on his face.

"Not bad," Theon said casually, "… for beginners anyway."

Jon began to feel irritated by the older boy. Just because he happened to have more experience with training pokémon, didn't mean that he had to be so arrogant about it. Robb didn't seem to appreciate his joke either.

"Theon…," Robb started. "Are you here to actually battle or did you just want to be annoying."

Theon held his hands up in surrender. "Relax." Theon grinned. "I just wanted to tell you all something I just found out; you'll find it pretty interesting."

The Stark siblings surrounded him, curious to find out what Theon was talking about. "What is it?" Bran asked.

To Jon, Theon seemed to be almost preening from all the attention. Jon had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. Theon was such an attention whore; Jon wouldn't be surprised to see that Theon was making a bigger mystery of whatever he was going to tell them just to make himself seem more important.

"Robert Baratheon is coming here," Theon stated. "He's coming here along with his entire family and the remainder of his Elite Four. They're going to be here in about a week."

Robert Baratheon? The Champion, also known as the Demon of the Trident? Jon was completely flabbergasted. Why would the Champion want and why would _he_ be making a trip here? What could he possibly want?

Jon realized that he must have asked those questions out loud when Theon started talking. "It seems that one of the Elite Four, Jon Arryn, has died," he said with a shrug.

"Died?" Robb asked, surprised. Everyone in the Stark household had heard of Jon Arryn. To hear Ned Stark tell it, Jon Arryn practically raised him and Robert together as brothers. The Stark children could only imagine their father's reaction to the news. Not to mention the reaction of Jon Arryn's wife, who just happens to be the younger sister of Mrs. Stark. This was a mess.

"So the Champion is coming because an Elite Four member died?" Bran asked, confused. "Couldn't he have just written a letter to dad then?"

Theon shook his head, seemingly irritated that he was interrupted. "Don't you get it? Now that Arryn is dead, there is a space opened amongst the Elite Four. Robert Baratheon will have to put someone in that position now."

"You don't mean…?" Robb asked.

Theon nodded, as if he understood exactly what Robb is trying to ask. "Rumor has it that Robert Baratheon had asked your father to join is Elite Four after Rheagar Targaryen was defeated at the Trident. But for some reason, Mr. Stark refused the position."

"Do you think that he'll accept the position now?" Bran asked excitedly.

Arya frowned. "He can't!"

Theon snorted. "Why not? It's an important position and he would be a fool to not at least _consider_ the position."

"But that would mean that dad would have to leave," Jon pointed out. "What would happen to the gym while that happened?"

Robb thought about what Jon said. It was a good point. By right of succession, Robb would inherit the Gym, but Robb has very little experience training Pokémon, having only Grey Wind. Naturally if Ned decided to take the position, he would leave the Gym's Pokémon to use in gym battles and only take his personal Pokémon. Robb knew it would be an honor for his father if he was offered a post for the Elite Four, but he secretly hoped that Ned would decline the offer.

Jon, sensing the mood of the conversation was taking, decided to say something else. "This is only speculation anyway," Jon pointed out. "We won't really know why Robert Baratheon is coming, until he comes."

Robb nodded, seemingly relieved. "That is true."

Theon kept his trademark smirk. "The only way to find out is to get to Winterfell. With that statement, the older boy led the Stark children and their Eevee back to Winterfell.

* * *

Ned Stark sat in his solar, with his wife and his advisor, Luwin sitting across from him. They said nothing as Ned continues to reread the letter that Robert has sent him. No matter how many times he continues to read it, it still doesn't make any sense to him.

Jon Arryn is dead? How? The man may have been old, but he was as strong as a Tauros. There's no way a man like him could have died.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he realized just how childish it sounded. All men die after all. It was an eventuality that no one could ever hope to escape. But how did Jon Arryn die? He had spoken to the man less than a few days prior, and he had not sounded sick at all. And everything else Ned is finding out is painting a more… sinister picture.

Lyssa Arryn, his sister-in- law, had ran from the Red Keep in King's Landing and had made a frantic phone call to Catelyn, claiming that Jon had been murdered by the Lannisters, a family that Robert had married into. Ned sighed. "Couldn't Lyssa have just been wrong?"

Catelyn frowned. "Lyssa believes that they did it. She would never have risked contacting me unless she was positive."

"But where is her proof?" Luwin cut in. The aged bald man looked skeptical. "Does she have any proof that the Lannisters are involved? And why is she so sure that there was even a murder committed at all. We don't have all of the facts."

"If Lyssa wrote it, than we should treat it as fact," Catelyn stated.

"Forgive me my lady," Luwin stated," but I did not hear fact. I heard paranoid accusations. According to her, her husband, a powerful member of the Elite Four has been killed and she has done absolutely nothing about it; she has not reached out to the police, or any other authourity. She hasn't even reached out to the Pokémon champion, who was definitely within reach to mention her suspicions to him. Instead what she did was run back home to the Eyrie, with her Pokémon and household as soon as her husband was in the ground."

"Are you trying to accuse my sister of something," Catelyn asked angrily.

"Not at all," Luwin pointed out. "I'm just pointing out there is no proof of her allegations. Considering how powerful that family is, we cannot just make accusations without any proof." Catelyn looked as if she was about to say something else.

"Enough." Ned looked towards the two in front of him. "Luwin is right; without facts or proof, there is nothing that can be done. We have something else to think about." Ned shook his head at the letter in front of him. Damn Robert, he thought to himself, why the hell did he not think to just call him and tell him that he was coming? Instead, he gets a letter that was written over a week ago. The man was already on his way and now Ned would have to prepare for that. "We must begin preparing for Robert's arrival. With the timing of his arrival, I believe we can already guess what he was exactly what he wants. Although I'm not sure that I can oblige him."

Catelyn nodded. "We all know that Robert is going to offer you the position in his Elite Four. If you want to really know what really happened to Jon Arryn, you will have to take the position."

Ned sighed. He really couldn't deny his wife's logic. He still had questions about what happened to Jon himself, but there was still something else he was worried about. "What about the Gym Cat? Robb isn't ready to take over and run the Gym."

"I can help him with that," Catelyn pointed out.

"You can help him with the everyday running of the Gym," Ned admitted. "You and Luwin can help Robb with managing the finances and perhaps assisting the local Nurse Joy with the supplies. You can assist him with his administrative duties, but what about the actual Pokémon battling? Robb has just gotten Grey Wind; with his little experience, the gym's Pokémon could decide not to listen to him."

Catelyn stayed silent; while she didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Robb wasn't ready to run the Gym yet. Yet, Ned had to take the position in King's Landing

"Perhaps I can make a suggestion."

The married couple turned towards Luwin, curious about his suggestion.

"Your brother Benjen could manage the Gym," Luwin pointed out. "He could battle in the Gym while Robb is learning how to manage it. After Robb has learned enough, he could manage the Gym independently and Benjen can go back to his duties at the Watch.

Benjen Stark, Ned's younger brother was part of the Night's Watch, which was an organization of Rangers; men and women who protect the Pokémon in Westeros and defend nature. They also watch over the tribes of Wildling clans that live North of the Wall that was build by Ned's ancestor, Bran the Builder to protect the people from a Legendary Pokémon that had almost destroyed the balance from nature.

Technically the Watch did not take part with the Pokémon League association, but there was really no law against it. Ned could probably call the leader of the Watch, Joer Mormont and request Benjen's assistance in running the Gym. Since the Headquarters were so close, Benjen would be able to take care of both the Gym and his duties with the Watch.

Ned nodded. "I will call Joer Mormont and Benjen myself then." He stood up from his desk in his solar. "If there is nothing else, than we should prepare for Robert's arrival.

Luwin nodded and left the office quickly, closing the door behind him. Catelyn stayed in her chair and watched her husband without a word. Ned waited by his wife's seat.

"Ned," Catelyn started. Ned could tell that she wanted to speak about something uncomfortable for the both of them; her fingers were playing with the end of her braid, such was her habit. Ned felt himself wanting to replace her hands with her own, putting his own fingers through her hair, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted now. "When Robert leaves, you'll be going with him…"

Ned nodded. "If Robert asks me," he said.

"When he leaves," Catelyn pointed out. "What will you be doing with… him?"

Ned sighed; he knew exactly who his wife was speaking about. It always broke his heart to know that she could hate anyone so much. "Cat…"

"No Ned," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I have been forced to put up with him since you brought him home almost 14 years ago. As humiliating as it was having him around, I did not argue with you when you insisted on raising this child amongst Robb and our other children. Once you leave, he cannot stay here; I refuse to suffer his presence any longer."

"Suffer his presence?" Ned answered coldly. "Where do you expect for him to go."

"Anywhere else but here," Catelyn answered just as coolly. "Perhaps to the Night's Watch. Surely they can take him in."

This nonsense has gone on long enough. "Winterfell is his home," Ned stated. "Jon is my blood. If Jon does not wish to leave, then I will not force him to leave. Now leave this topic alone, or we both may end up saying something that we will both regret."

With that said, Ned Stark left the solar at a brisk place. Catelyn watched him leave, hands shaking on her lap. Arceus, she loved that man so much. She loved him and the life they have created with each other. If only he hadn't brought home that baby. Oh why couldn't leave it with some orphanage. She had been true to Ned when they were off fighting against the Targaryans, but he had to ruin everything with the baby he had with some random whore?

Thinking about that boy- Catelyn refused to think about his name- was the only time she ever hated Ned. Catelyn realized that it probably wasn't healthy to hate a child so much. She probably should feel sorry for the fact that he had no mother to love him. He could even be a lovable child, Catelyn Stark mused to herself. He was so easygoing and sweet. Catelyn knows that she could have loved him had he been her child.

But he wasn't. With that last thought; she got up from her seat. Oh well, time to prepare for the Baratheons coming.


	3. Chapter 3

A woman with long blond hair and green eyes watched the passing country with disgust marring her features. She wrapped the fur collar of her red coat around her face. Arceus she hated this country…

"The snow is so pretty mom!" A younger girl, with the same blond hair and green eyes, only hers were brighter; filled with innocence. The little girl was wearing a pink wool dress with furry boots.

The woman looked away from the limousine window and gave the girl a fond look. "Of course it is Myrcella," the woman said to her daughter.

A blond boy, younger than the girl looked out the window in awe as well.

Cersei Lannister may not have cared for other people, but she loved her children with a passion. Besides her other half, they were three of the most important things in her life; she would live and die for them if need be. Cersei smiled as she watched them, innocently watching the wild ice- type pokémon in awe.

When Cersei looked at the ice- types, she couldn't help but sneer. They were nothing against the fire-types the Lannisters used in the Casterly Rock Gym. Arceus what was her husband thinking, dragging them to this icy wasteland?

"It's disgusting," a snobby voice snarked. Cersei, Myrcella, and Tommen turned their attention to her older son, Joffrey, who was sitting across from them in the limo, sneering out the window. "When are we going to get there?"

"Soon my sweet," Cersei stated soothingly. By her estimation, it should only be another two or so hours before they finally got there. Honestly, she was getting exhausted by the trip; this gym was on the opposite end of the country and it was getting ridiculously cold. "Make sure that you are all wearing your coats and are properly dressed before we get there alright? I don't want any of you to catch a cold."

All of her children nodded their ascent before they continued to observe what was happening outside the limo's window.

Cersei took the time to think about her beautiful twin brother, Jaime, who should have been settled in the car with her but decided to sit in another car with their hated little brother Tyrion. Honestly, Cersei never understood why Jaime felt the need to spend what little time they could have together with that ugly little shit. Oh well, He will just have to make it up to me when we finally reach Winterfell, she thought to herself.

"All of the food need to be perfect!" Catelyn yelled one of the servants in the home. "The Champion's family is coming. I will not have anything less than perfection, do you hear me?"

Jon sighed as he watched the scene from the upstairs banister. Mrs. Stark has been extremely difficult with the staff. If she wasn't making sure that all the servants were cleaning out the guestrooms, she was bullying all of the Stark children into preparations.

Even Jon, as much as Catelyn Stark despised his very presence, was not absolved from such responsibilities. She made sure that his curly black hair, that Jon was content to grow to his shoulders, were but so that the length fell just to his ears. Jon played with its self-consciously. It's been about two weeks of hell that Jon never wanted to see repeated again.

"Now where are the children?" Catelyn yelled. "The Champion and his family will be here any minute and the children need to be waiting in front of the Gym to greet him. Find Ned and then bring the rest of the children. Bring Theon as well."

Jon sighed sadly. His stepmother didn't even think the include him in that instruction. Did she really hate him so much that she intentionally forgot about him? Ghost rubbed up against his human's leg. "Eui."

Jon bent over to rub the Eevee's head. "We should get down there too." Jon and Ghost walked down the stairs and outside of the Gym. Jon's father, Theon and his siblings were all already out there, standing in order with their Eevee. Robb was next to their dad. Sansa was after him on the right, and... wait. Oh, Jon thought, that can't be good. He stood in between Robb and Sansa.

"Where is Arya?" Catelyn asked when she exited the Gym she stood next to Rickon at the end of the line. She looked around, hair fluttering in the air as she continued to look for her youngest daughter.

Sansa snorted. "Who knows? She probably disappeared to embarrass us all."

Catelyn said nothing. She continued to look for Arya. What was she going to do with that girl? At some point she turned towards Jon, catching him on the very edge of her vision. How dare he... Catelyn grabbed the back of his shirt and silently pulled him so that he was standing in the very back next to Theon, hidden behind her children. How dare he think that he was equal to her children.

Ned had watched the entire thing and internally sighed. "Stand back where you were Jon," Ned's own brokered no argument. Jon vulnerable, tentatively meeting Catelyn's furious glare. Enough was enough, Ned thought. He couldn't allow this to continue. "Do as I say, Jon," Ned told his son gently. "I want Robert to be able to see all of my children."

Jon nodded and sullenly went back to standing between Robb and Sansa. Ghost standing near like a silent shadow.

"We're here!" Arya ran outside of the Gym with Nymeria at her tail.

"Where were you?" Catelyn asked angrily.

Arya shoved Bran out of the way so she could stand between him and Sansa. "Nymeria and I climbed up the rafters and watched the cars coming," Arya explained. "We lost track of time."

Catelyn sighed at her precocious daughter. In that moment, two limos drove past the gates of the Gym and settled in front of the family.

In the first limo, a tall man with a belly was wearing black sweater top, black pants lined with streaks of yellow on the side of his pants and black boots that stopped just below his knee. The man's hair was long, it went past his shoulders. He had a thick beard that cut close to his chin. The man looked powerful.

"Ned!" The man called with a grin." The Champion, Robert Baratheon has walked over until he was standing in front of Ned. "You got fat."

Everyone stood silent, Ned stared surreptitiously at his friend's protruding gut. The tension was thick as everyone awaited the Gym Leader's response. Ned continued to stare at Robert silently until both men started laughing. Robert hugged Ned, squeezing until it almost hurts before letting good. "It's good to see you, Ned."

"Likewise Robert," Ned said, grinning. Just as the two friends were done exchanging words, two blond men came out of the same limo that the Robert had exited. Arya snickered in the back of her hand. Nymeria laughed as well.

"Shut up!" Sansa snapped. Lady mirrored the same disapproval.

Jon personally couldn't' blame Arya; the sight in front of him was just so ridiculous. The two men that walked over both had blond hair and green eyes. It was obvious that they were related. One of them was tall and fit. He smirked at them before sauntering their way. He wore a khaki shirt under a red leather jacket with gold buttons. He was also wearing red gloves on his hands, brown pants, and brown boots. Jon could tell that this had to be one of the Elite Four and the Champion's brother in law, Jaime Lannister.

The other man, who barely stood near Bran's height. His hair was cut shorter and his forehead was bigger. He was wearing small, brown hiking boots, blue pants, a red sweater and a white lab coat that looked like it was made for a child.

"That's Professor Lannister, isn't it?" Bran asked.

Professor Tyrion Lannister, or Professor Imp as some people call him, is this region most well know Professors. His research is mainly about how a Pokémon's bond with people may affect their power. Beginning trainers tend to go to him to receive their starters. He also has his own radio show.

"Why yes, I am," A deep voice said, answering Bran's question. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bran smiled and started talking amicably at their smallest guest. It was then that another limo had come. Everyone watched as a tall woman with long, golden locks and green eyes. She was beautiful, Jon thought, but he didn't like how she seemed to sneer at the Gym as if it were beneath her interest. She wore a long, red coat with golden fur that came out of the hood. The Champion's wife.

The next two that came out were the Champions three children. Sansa blushed prettily when the oldest boy, closest to her age, came out of the car. He wore a warm looking, crimson coat. His blond curls seemed to contrast with the coat beautifully. His green eyes took drank in the Gym's structure and smirked arrogantly. This was the Champion's oldest son, Joffrey. The next child, a girl was closer in age with Arya came out wearing a pink coat, pink furry earmuffs, and gloves. She smiled at everyone. The next was a younger boy that looked to be a little older than Rickon. He was pudgier than his older brother but seemed very friendly.

"About time they finally showed up," Robb grumbled. More introductions were quickly exchanged between the children and the adults. Once they were done, they all seemed ready to go into the Gym.

"Ned," Robert said. "I want to pay my respects to her."

The Winterfell Gym Leader seemed to know exactly who Robert was

Robert's wife Cersei barely held her frown. "But my love," she tried. "We have just arrived. The dead can wait. Come rest inside."

"Ned," Robert prompted, not paying any mind to his wife.

Ned turned to the woman Robert married and nodded to her sympathetically. Robert and Ned walked away from the Gym. Catelyn turned her attention to Mrs. Baratheon and escorted all of the children and guests inside of the Gym.

It was now evening time. The whole family was sitting with the Baratheons and the other guests that came with them. All of them except one.

Jon walked outside of the Gym bitterly. Ghost followed silently at his heels. "It's not fair!" Jon yelled furiously. Jon sat in front of the gate, slouched over, face covered by his hands.

Ghost stood in front of him. "Vee..."

"I don't even know why I'm surprised," Jon said bitterly. He could still remember what happened just before dinner started.

* * *

Flashback...

 _Jon had just come out of his room._ Ghost _stood at attention at the door._

 _"You can't come with me Ghost," Jon explained. His father's wife had made it clear that the Eevees had to stay away from the dinner table and the guests. No one thought it made any sense, but no one was going to disobey. Jon had made sure that Ghost had been left with a bowl of pokémon food. "Stay here. I'll see you later Ghost." Jon closed the room and walked towards the dining room where the meal would be had. He was about to walk in._

 _"Jon?" Jon turned towards the voice. Mrs. Stark had called him. Jon was so shocked that Mrs. Stark even called him by his name, that he didn't even know how to respond to her. She even said it so nicely... it made Jon feel very good._

 _That didn't last long._

 _"You are not welcomed to sit with us and our guests," Catelyn Stark stated. "The Champion and his family are only want to meet the Stark family."_

 _Jon gasped. "But I am part of the Stark family."_

 _"No, you're not!" Catelyn glared. "You are my husband's bastard; some unfortunate by-blow from an affair he had in the very beginning of the marriage. That does NOT make you part of this family!"_

 _Jon wanted to scream and rage. His last name is Stark, no matter if this woman didn't want to acknowledge it._

 _But he wouldn't give his mean bitch of a stepmother the satisfaction._

 _Instead, he turned around, turned back to his bedroom. He held his tears in until the door was completely shut._

 _Because he wouldn't give that bitch the satisfaction._

* * *

Now...

Jon walked with Ghost outside the building. His dark gray, fur lined coat protecting him from the cold winds. They walked towards the practice field. If Jon wasn't going to be welcomed to the feast, then he was going to train with Ghost.

"Alright Ghost," Jon pointed on the practice dummy. "Use swift!"

Ghost jumped into the air and swished his tail from left to right. Ghost's attack hit the mark on the dummies.

"Good Ghost!" Jon pulled out a red frisbee and threw it at Ghost. "Now use Bite!"

Ghost silently caught the frisbee with his teeth then ran back to Jon with it, wagging his tail silently.

The pair ended up playing an impromptu game of catch. Each time Jon threw it, Ghost would run silently and catch it. The game worked to cheer Jon up and helped him forget about his stepmother. Ghost had just returned the frisbee when clapping started. Startled, Jon and Ghost turned towards the building, but they couldn't find where the clapping was coming from.

"Up here." Jon looked up and caught an extra shadow sitting next to the statues located in the higher wall. Jon squinted his eyes and saw a small figure with a larger than average head, covered with blond hair. Professor Tyrion Lannister. "Good show."

It's Professor Lannister, Jon thought to himself, shellshocked. Professor Tyrion Lannister is the son of the Gym Leader Tywin Lannister, the younger brother of Jaime Lannister, the Elite Four and the brother in law of the current Westeros Champion Robert Baratheon. The man is the regional professor who gave Pokédex to trainers beginning their journey. And this man was talking to him instead of having dinner with the rest of his family.

"What are you doing here?" Jon cursed himself for sounding so rude. He was about to apologize when Professor Tyrion starts to laugh.

"Why am I not with your loving family?" The smaller man asked with a smirk. "I could ask you the same question. Is it because you're a bastard."

Jon frowned severely, remembering what happened earlier. "I am a Stark."

"But Mrs. Stark isn't your mother is she? Therefore you are a bastard."

Jon said nothing. Ghost started to bare his teeth silently.

"I'm sorry about that," Tyrion stated. "I don't mean to offend you. But the truth is the truth. Most people will use it against you one way or another, but if you wear the truth like an armor, no one will be able to use it against you."

"What the hell would you know?" Jon asked angrily.

Tyrion didn't rise to the bait. He studied the younger boy's facade quietly for a while, then he said: "All dwarves are bastards in their father's eye." That was all it took for Jon's anger to deflate.

"Is that Eevee yours?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes Professor," Jon answered. "This is Ghost."

"Ghost?" Tyrion looked at the silent Eevee. "The name seems appropriate. If I were to pet Ghost, should I expect him to attack me?"

"Ghost would never attack anyone," Jon said confidently, "especially when I'm here. Do you need help getting down?"

Tyrion waved off the question. "I can manage just fine on my own." Tyrion stood up on his perch and jumped.

Jon and Ghost watched in amazement as Tyrion did two flips before gracefully sticking the landing. Tyrion walked over to Ghost and patted his head. Ghost stoically allowed the small man to pet his mane. "Is Ghost able to make any sound?"

"Of course he can make sounds," Jon snapped, sitting on the steps of the Gym. "He just doesn't always do so."

"Just asking." Tyrion sat next to Jon. Ghost jumped onto Jon's lap to sit. "So Jon," Tyrion started slowly. "What do you plan on doing with your life."

Jon stayed silent for a few moments, considering his words before actually voicing them. "Ghost and I plan on going on a journey as soon as dad leaves for King's Landing."

Tyrion seemed shocked by that answer. "Why so soon?"

"Mrs. Stark won't allow me to stay here once dad leaves," Jon explained. "She wouldn't want dad to bring me to King's Landing with Sansa, Arya, and Bran because she doesn't want anyone else to acknowledge that I am her husband's son. And she wouldn't want me to stay in HER home. Bitch," Jon muttered. Tyrion muted in response.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jon smirked. "I've always planned on going on a pokémon journey. Rather do it now than let her ship me somewhere."

"Well if you plan on going, then you're going to need this." Jon looked at the device the smaller man held to his face. It was pure black and was flipped closed. Jon took it from Tyrion and studied it.

"It's a pokédex," Tyrion explained. "It is a portable encyclopedia about pokémon. Just point it towards the pokémon you want information on."

Jon was speechless for a few moments. "This is too much...," Jon breathed. "I can't take this."

"Sure you can," Tyrion stated. "Most new trainers get those from me. I usually also give some trainers their first pokémon, but you don't seem to need that."

"Thank you," Jon said sincerely.

Tyrion waved the gratitude away before getting up slowly on his short legs. "It's probably time to join your family for dinner," Tyrion smirked at Jon. "Won't you join me?"

Jon was about to explain again that his stepmother forbade him from attending the dinner before he realized that she wouldn't be able to object without earning his father's ire. The thought made him very happy. "I believe I shall."


End file.
